Thank You Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez
by The Smiling Harley Quinn
Summary: Grimmjow was there when Ulquiorra needed him the most. Now thanks to him, Ulquiorra is the happiest he has ever been in his entire life. Rated M for safety reasons. This is my first one-shot yay me!


A/N: Hello my darlings this is my second fanfic and my first one-shot for UlquiHime. Yeah! I am so excited. Let's do this!

Disclaimer: Sorry to tell you lawyers but I don't own Bleach. If I did TRUST ME things would be a lot different.

Thank You Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

"Oh come oooonnnnn Ulqui!" Orihime Inoue said to the expressionless Espada standing before her.

"Absolutely not Orihime, I'm not to this type of role-play!" spoke Ulquiorra Cifer standing with his arms folded across his chest.

"Aahhhhh! But it will be so fun! You'll get to were tight leather pants, a choker, and you'll even get to have this cute little gag in your mouth." Orihime held up what looked like a black leather necklace that was supposed to go around the mouth. In the middle of it, there was a tiny pink ball that was just big enough to fit in the potential "victim's" mouth and muffle their screams. Ulquiorra looked horrified.

"For the last and final time woman the answer is NO!"

"Humph!" Orihime pouted. "You're such a stubborn ox!"

"Whatever." said Ulquiorra as he went to the door of Orhime's apartment. "I am going out for a walk woman, and I won't be back for a while. Don't wait up for me." With that the cuatro Espada walked out the door giving it a gentle slam. Orihime slumped over to the couch. Why was he being so difficult? All she wanted was a little fun in their relationship. Was that so wrong? Orihime let out a huge sigh. But she had to admit, even though her Ulqui could be a little stubborn at times, she knew he'd cave in eventually.

And that's what she loved the most about him

And to think, she and Ulquiorra would have never gotten together if it weren't for the brash, knuckle headed, hair brained, and tough assed sexta Espada.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

Ever since Aizen was defeated and imprisoned, all of the hollows in Hueco Mundo were released from his control as well as the arrancar. With their newly restored freedom, most of them set to work rebuilding the fort in Las Noches. Most of it destroyed between the final battle between Ulquiorra and Ichigo, so it took about six months to clean up all the rubble and rebuild the actual castle. After everything was finished and the castle was restored to its original state, Baraggan Louisenbairn returned to his rule as the king of Hueco Mundo. He appointed the surviving hollows to be his personal body guards as well as his personal assistants. He even appointed Coyote Starrk to be his second in command. The king also restored order to Hueco Mundo and established a kind of peace treaty with the soul reapers: if you don't try to destroy our world, we won't try to destroy yours.

After one year of living in post-Aizen Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra realized something. One day while he was patrolling around Las Noches, he had an empty feeling. It was a feeling of loneliness and the urge of want. Ever since Ichigo Kurosaki had finally accomplished his goal of rescuing Orihime and taking her away from this terrible place, Ulquiorra's life seemed to have no meaning. Now, he had no one to take meals to, or to entertain him with late night chats about the human world. Now, Ulquiorra had no one. Ever since that orange headed girl had stepped in to his life, he had begun to understand what it means to have a heart and to have feelings and emotions. He started to smile more often and even joke around with Grimmjow ever now and again. However, it wasn't the same without Orihime by his side for she was back in the human world. Back to the _normal _world where she was probably laughing with her friends and living a pleasant and fun filled life like any teenage girl should.

But that wasn't enough for Ulquiorra.

He wanted his Hime at his side at all costs. He wanted to be there for when she was happy, and to comfort her when she cried. The melancholic hollow not only wanted her emotionally, but wanted her _physically _as well. There would be plenty of times at night when he would wake up from an erotic dream about the busty teen. Only a couple nights before he had been fantasizing about her being in a tiny catholic school girl outfit spanking her juicy ass while she was bent over his lap. Eventually he sat her up only to bend her over a teacher's desk and pound into her from behind.

Man Ulquiorra Cifer was a pervert.

While Ulquiorra was still drifting around Las Noches, not even caring about his patrolling duties anymore, he ran into the sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who happened to be on duty as well. Ever since, Aizen was banished from Las Noches, he and Ulquiorra started to get along again. They never fought over anything stupid, and they seemed to show for respect one another now. Whenever something was bothering Grimmjow, Ulquiorra would always be the first person that he'd go to. Now it seemed like the shoe was on the other foot.

"Ulquiorra, what's up with you? You look more depressed and sadistic than usual." Grimmjow asked looking concerned.

"Grimmjow have you ever felt that there's something missing in your life?"

"Of course I do! A life to begin with for one. Seriously, besides patrolling the grounds of Las Noches and going back to report to the King, there's not much more to around here."

"Yes, but have you ever wanted something more than just being an incredibly strong Espada with super human capabilities."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Like," Ulquiorra paused for a moment, "To be loved."

Grimmjow went slacked jawed. Ulquiorra Cifer, the infamous sadistic Epsada who wouldn't hesitate to kill you even if you begged with every ounce of mercy in your being, was asking for love. Grimmjow pondered the ridiculous idea for a moment before it suddenly became clear as to why Ulquiorra was even asking him such a crazy question in the first place. It all started to make sense.

"Wait a minute. This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain little orange headed girl that Ichigo just liberated from Las Noches right before Aizen was defeated does it?" asked the Pantera with a sly grin.

"….Maybe." Ulquiorra replied.

Grimmjow burst out in laughter much to the shorter Espada's surprise. He laughed so loud that even some of the menos grande in the distance were suddenly distraught, frightened by the loud noise. The sexta Espada would have kept on laughing if he hadn't had felt a spike in his current companion's spiritual pressure. Ulquiorra literally looked like a demon that had just flied straight out of hell whose only mission was to annihilate all who mock its terrifying power. If Grimmjow wasn't such a macho man, he would have been scared shitless.

"How dare you laugh at me?" Ulquiorra growled, his tone alternating back to its cold emotionless tone. "How dare you laugh at me when I just revealed to you one of the deepest, darkest issues that's been plaguing me since that bastard Aizen left?" The pale sadist looked like he was about to attack him any minute.

Grimmjow had just finished wiping a tear out of his eye when he answered Ulquiorra in his most relaxed voice. "Because you're an idiot."

The bluenette didn't even blink before he saw the cuatro Espada pull out his zanpakuto and charged toward him at his right. Grimmjow swiftly dodged the attack by rotating to his left and jumped behind the shorter hollow putting him into a headlock.

_That was too easy; _Grimmjow thought _He must really be in love with this girl._ _He's too blinded by his anger that he can't even charge at me right. _This proved his point even more.

"You didn't let me finish." Grimmjow whispered in Ulquiorra's ear while the shorter one struggled to get away. "I didn't call you stupid because of your feelings towards the human. I called you stupid because of your failure to act on them."

Ulquiorra stopped struggling. When Grimmjow noticed this, he let the midnight haired Espada go when he turned around to face him.

"What?" Ulquiorra said softly.

"If you're in love with this girl and miss her so much, you should go after her. Stop wasting your time here spilling your guts to me, and go tell her that you miss her and crave her touch. Just talking about your feelings isn't going to solve anything unless they are heard by the person their meant for." Grimmjow finished with a sympathetic smile on face. He put his hands on his friend's small shoulders and looked down into his bold emerald green eyes. "Trust me man. For all the hell we've both been through, one of at least deserves with happiness." With that little memento the Pantera let go of Ulquiorra lightly and went off to patrol some more of the fortress grounds.

Standing in complete and total shock, before the sexta Espada was out of hearing range, Ulquiorra yelled out, "Grimmjow!"

Said hollow stopped in mid-step, pausing for a moment.

"Thank you."

All Grimmjow did was nod before he vanished into the distance.

After the little pep talk he received. Ulquiorra quickly escaped from Hueco Mundo. He left the next day through an opening that he managed to command one of the lower ranking to make so he wouldn't accidently leak out any of his spiritual pressure. As soon as he stepped in to the human world, he headed straight for Orihime's apartment and was glad to see a light still on in the kitchen. He swiftly sinidoed into the teen's living room. She was just sitting down having dinner. With one look into Ulquiorra's emerald orbs, Orihime jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Startled by her sudden outburst, the pale faced hollow spoke.

"Is something wrong woman? I take it that you don't like it when guests come over uninvited. If this is a problem I can-"but he was cut off at the last minute by Orihime's lips pressed up against his. She was kissing him very intently and passionately.

_If she keeps this up, I'm going to need a new pair of pants. _Ulquiorra thought as his pants started to tighten more with every second he spent pressed up against Orihime's large rack.

When Orihime had finally let go of him she looked up at Ulquiorra and leaned on his chest and hugged him around his small waist.

"I missed you." she said softly.

After a couple of seconds, Ulquiorra returned to embrace and placed a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I missed you too Orihime."

After Ulquiorra had come back to her, Orihime insisted that he live with her to which he happily accepted. For the first week he stayed with her, Orihime didn't go to school because she would spend all of her time in bed with Ulquiorra doing ahem inappropriate things.

Let's just say Ulquiorra could be quite a handful most of the time. Both literally and metaphorically.

After Orihime had been a no show at show for the entire week, on Friday, Tatski asked Ichigo to go to find and talk to Orihime because she wasn't answering any of her phone calls. Being worried about one of his closest friends; Ichigo went to Orhime's apartment and banged on the door. After not receiving an answer he picked the lock (looks like somebody has been learning some tips from Uryu XD) with a bobby pin that Rukia had asked him to hold for her earlier. When the door opened, Ichigo went in the apartment and closed the door. He was immediately met with strange sounds he heard coming from Orhime's bedroom. Fearing the worst, he rushed in and barged open the door to be met with a horrifying but surprisingly erotic sight. Orihime and Ulquiorra were in the 69 position with busty teen sucking the Espada's cock from one end and Ulquiorra eating her out from the other. Ichigo fainted upon the sight of it.

After several hours, Ichigo finally woke up on Orhime's living room floor to see the two fully dressed lovers standing over him. A worried expression was displayed on Orhime's face while Ulquiorra's showed a stoic slightly amused face.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked.

Ichigo immediately had the hollow pinned up against the wall and asked what the hell he was doing here. Ulquiorra simply said:

"Isn't it obvious? Hime and I were just fucking before you rudely interrupted us, and I'd really appreciated if you left so we can continue."

Ichigo would have killed him right there if Orihime hadn't begged him not to. After convincing him let Ulqui go, she explained everything. Afterwards, Ichigo rubbed his head like he had a massive headache.

"Look I understand that you two are hopelessly in love all, but there's still in one problem. I highly doubt the Gotei 13 well highly approve of you two's new love affair."

"Oh Ulqui already took care of that." Orihime said.

"Say what?"

"What Orihime means is that everything is already settled." Ulquiorra spoke trying to clear things up. "When I was on my way to her apartment on the first night I got here, I ran into a talking black cat named Yoruichi. She knew immediately what I was and asked me what I was doing here. After explaining my presence in the human world she said I appeared to be no threat, but she would check into the soul society with this. After that she told me I'd better be on my best behavior and disappeared into the night."

"Oh I see." said Ichigo as he stood up and started to walk out the door. He was satisfied at the hollows testimony because if Yoruichi didn't see him as a threat then neither did him. Ichigo stood up and started to walk out of the door.

"Wait a minute Ichigo! Don't you want to stay for dinner? We are having miso soup with red bean past tonight!" Orihime said excitedly.

"Ugh no thank you." Ichigo said turning a little green. _I hope Ulquiorra can stomach Orhime's strange taste in food as long as he's staying here._ With that last thought, he walked out the door.

Ulquiorra turned to his princess with a small smirk on his face.

"You know we never did finish what we started earlier…" he told Orihime already playing with one of her exposed bra straps through her pink tank top.

"Oh Ulqui your such a pervert." she giggle as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her by into their bedroom.

"Ahhh!" Orihime screamed getting sexually frustrated reminiscing about all the hot and steamy sex she and her boyfriend used to have together. Where was he when she needed him, her panties were soaking wet!

She didn't have to wait too much longer because a few seconds later Ulquiorra walked through the front door which an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry about our little argument earlier. You were right I was being stubborn. A little S&M can't be so bad can it?"

"Oh Ulqui! I'm so glad so see it my way. Now we can start having fun!" Orihime said with a devilish smile as she pulled Ulquiorra toward the bedroom.

When she had finally gotten him inside and locked the door. Ulquiorra couldn't help but notice the handcuffs on all four posts of the bed. On Orhime's nightstand he could see an assortment of oils, whips, chains, and gagging equipment.

_Oh Ulquiorra Cifer what have you gotten yourself into now? _The cuatro Espada thought as his girlfriend was handcuffing him to the bed. But he had to admit, this was better than being on patrol duty at Las Noches. At least this way he got to spend some kinky time with the woman he loved. He only had one last thought before his mind was completely turned to mush by the sight of Orihime in a tight black leather leotard.

_Thank you Grimmjow _Jaegerjaquez_._


End file.
